Spor makaleleri
Sporun kurumsallaşması * 16.07.1938 3530 tarihli kanun deniyor ama bu kanun mevzuata yok. Makale yanlış bilgi üzerine gidiyor. http://perweb.firat.edu.tr/personel/yayinlar/fua_9/9_34134.pdf dosyasının html sürümüdür. Gazi Üniversitesi, iletişim kuram ve araştırma dergisi, Sayı 26 Kış-Bahar 2008, s. 373-396 TÜRKİYE’DE FUTBOLUN KURUMLAŞMASI Sebahattin DEVECİOĞLU* Fırat Üniversitesi, Beden Eğitimi ve Spor Y.O., 23119/ Elazığ/Türkiye Tel: 0090-424-2370000-5701-5709 sdevecioglu@firat.edu.tr ÖZET Toplumla bütünleşmiş yapısı itibariyle siyasi, sosyal, kültürel ve ekonomik gelişmeleri etkileyip yönlendirebilen futbol, bilimsel araştırmalara da konu olmaktadır Türkiye’de futbolun kurumlaşma sürecini ortaya koymak amacıyla tasarlanan bu çalışmada, konuyla ilgili birincil ve ikincil kaynaklar “dokümantasyon metodu” kullanılarak incelenirken, futbolun örgütsel gelişim aşamaları ve özellikleri, “retrospektif yöntem” ile değerlendirilmiştir. Osmanlı’daki ilk spor örgütlenmelerinin, 1903’de futbola dayalı başlayıp, 1922’ye kadar süren dönemde futbol kulüplerinin kurdukları birliklerle sürdürülmesinden itibaren Türkiye’de futbol, birçok yapısal değişime öncülük etmesi bakımından önemli bir yere sahiptir. Osmanlı ve sonrası Türkiye Cumhuriyetindeki futbol dahil, diğer spor federasyonlarının bağlandığı üst yapılaşma; 1922’deki özerk örgütlenmeyle başlamış, 1929 sonrasındaki siyasi ve ekonomik etkilerle, 1936’da yarı-merkezi, 1938’de merkezi hale getirilmiştir. Ancak, tek partili dönem sonrasında- 1951’den itibaren dünyadaki gelişmeler ve Türk futbolundaki profesyonelleşmenin oluşturduğu baskılarla merkezi yapılanma sorunlarına kısmi çözümler bulunmuştur. Türkiye’de 1983 sonrasındaki ekonomik ve politik gelişmeler neticesinde, 1988 yılında çıkarılan bir kanunla profesyonel futbol bağlı bulunduğu üst kuruluştan bağımsız örgütlenmiştir. Liberalleşme olarak anılan bu süreçte, futbolda özerkleşme, bu gelişmelerin yanı sıra ortaya çıkan yeni ihtiyaçları karşılamak amacıyla, 1989, 1992, 2000, 2005 ve 2007 yıllarında hukuki değişikliklere gidilmiştir. Anahtar Kelimeler: Spor, Futbol, Federasyon, Kurumlaşma INSTITUTIONALIZATION OF FOOTBALL IN TURKEY ABSTRACT Football, which can effect and direct political, cultural, and economic developments due to its structure that has united with the society, is also being subject to scientific research. Football in Turkey has an important role in pioneering many structural changes like organization of sports. This work has been planned to shed light on the organization process of football in Turkey, primary and secondary sources related to the topic have been examined through “documentation method” and phases of development, periods and structural features have been evaluated through “retrospective method” which is used in historical research In Ottoman Empire is an interesting point that the first sports organizations began with football clubs during the period between 1903 and 1922 In Ottoman Empire and after Turkish Republic to which sports federations including football are bound, founded with autonomous construction in 1922. After the socio,economic effect, They became semi- centralized in 1936, and then fully centralized in 1938. After 1951, solutions for pressure brought by professionalizing in football were sought after. And, by the law legislated in 1988, the professional department of Turkish Football Federation got organized independent of the superior structure it had been bound to. During this process called achieving autonomy, in order to create solutions for needs and problems many modifications were made along with positive improvements in 1989, 1992, 2000, 2005 and 2007. Keywords: sports, football, federation, institutionalizaton * Yrd.Doç.Dr., Fırat Üniversitesi, Beden Eğitimi ve Spor Yüksek Okulu Page 2 2 Giriş Milattan önce ayakla ve/veya topla oynanan oyunlar için belgelendirilebilen çeşitli efsane, mit ve rivayetler arasında, bugünkü futbol kökeni olarak Eski Yunan’da “Episkyros, eski Roma’da Harpastum ve Pila paganika ya da eski Çin’de Tsuh-küh gibi oyunlar gösterilmekte, Türk boylarının da bu oyunlarda maharetli olduğu zikredilmekte, Kaşgarlı Mahmud’un XI. Yüzyıla ait Divanü Lûgat-it Türk adlı eserinde Tepük, Çögen, Top yuvarlaşmak gibi oyun ve oyun kavramlarından bahsedilmektedir (Yıldıran,1997:54- 62 ). Ortaçağ'da Romalı askerler ve Fransızlar tarafından oynanan Le Souie olarak adlandırılan bir oyunun da bugünkü futbolla büyük benzerlikleri bulunmaktadır (T.F.F, 1992: 7-18). Đngiltere’de de bilinip, XII. yüzyıldan beri oynanan futbol, Kral II. Edward tarafından 1314 yılında tamamen yasaklanıp, unutulan bu oyunu XVII’nci yüzyılda, Kral II. Charles ile beraberindekiler ‘Giuocco del Calcio’ adıyla Đtalya’da görmüş ve Britanya adalarında da oynatmak ve yaymak için özel bir çaba harcamışlardır(T.F.F, 1992: 7-18). Tarihsel süreç içerisinde oldukça önemli aşamalar kaydeden futbol, tüm dünyada güncelliğini koruduğu gibi gündem de tayin edebilmektedir. Küreselleşmiş yapısı itibariyle siyasi, sosyal, kültürel ve ekonomik gelişmeleri etkileyip yönlendirebilen futbol, Türk spor örgütlenmesinin başlangıcından itibaren birçok yapısal değişime öncülük etmesi bakımından da Türkiye’de futbol önemli bir yere sahiptir. bilimsel araştırmalara konu olmaktadır. Bu çalışma; futbolun Türkiye’deki kurumlaşma sürecine ışık tutması amacıyla planlanmış olup, konuyla ilgili birincil ve ikincil kaynaklar “dokümantasyon metodu” kullanılarak incelenmiş; gelişim aşamaları, dönemleri ve yapısal özellikleri, tarihi araştırmalarda kullanılan “retrospektif yöntem” ile değerlendirilmiştir. Futbolun Kurumlaşması Đngiltere’de XVII. yüzyılda gerek halk, gerekse soylular arasında ilgi gören futbol, Britanya adalarında hızla yayılırken, XIX. yüzyıla kadar çeşitli olgunlaşma aşamalarından geçerek bugünkü halini almıştır. Örneğin: Đngiltere'de 1848 yılına kadar uygulanan değişik futbol kurallarını standart futbol oynanmasını sağlamak amacıyla “Cambridge Kuralları” adı altında birleştirilmesi, Cambridge Üniversitesi öğrencileri arasında yapılan maç, 1857 yılında Đngiltere'de resmi ilk futbol örgütü “Sheffield Club” ün açılması, modern futbolun doğuş tarihi olarak kabul edilen 26 Ekim 1863 tarihinde futbolun Đngiltere'de uyandırdığı büyük ilgi karşısında 11 kulüp temsilcisinin Londra'da toplanarak futbol dünyasının ilk federasyonu olan “Đngiltere Futbol Birliği”ni kurmaları, 1879 yılında para ve parlak iş teklifleriyle futbolcu getirtilmesiyle profesyonellik yolunda ilk adımın atılması ile 1885 yılında bunun resmileştirilmesi, Đngiliz kurallarıyla uygulanan futbolun 1889 yılından itibaren Page 3 3 Danimarka ve Hollanda'da futbol federasyonları kurulması karşısında 1893 yılında Amerika kıtasında ilk futbol federasyonunun Arjantin'de kurulması, Đngiltere’nin şampiyon olduğu 1908 Londra Olimpiyat Oyunlarına futbolun dahil edilmesi, spor tarihinin gelişim aşamaları olarak ifade edilebilir. Dünya futbolunun üst yönetimi olan, “Federation Internationale de Football Association” (F.Đ.F.A.), 21 Mayıs 1904 yılında ulusal federasyon kuruluşlarını gerçekleştiren Avrupa ülkelerinden Fransa, Belçika, Danimarka, Hollanda, Đsveç ve Đsviçre’nin katılımıyla, o güne kadar sadece Britanya adalarında düzenlenen Đngiltere, K. Đrlanda, Galler ve Đskoçya’nın katıldığı uluslararası futbol turnuvasını genişleterek bir dünya turnuvası haline getirmek için Paris’te kurulmuştur (Tercüman Gazetesi,1981: 65-67). F.Đ.F.A. hareketinin öncülüğünü, organizasyonun bir süre başkanlığını yapan Fransız futbolcu Rober Guerin ve Hollandalı Hirchman yapmıştır. Kurulduğunda F.I.F.A.da yer almayan Britanya Futbol Federasyonları 1906 yılında bu birliğe katılmışlardır (Durmuş, 1999: 83-84 ). Dünya Futbolunun yöneticiler kuruluşu olan F.I.F.A. Futbolda kuralların uygulanması, değiştirilmesi, uluslararası maçların ve turnuvaların düzenlenmesi konusunda en yetkili organ olan FIFA’nın merkezi Zürich’te olup, 2002 yılı itibariyle 202 üyesi bulunmakta ve kendisine bağlı 6 konfederasyondan teşekkül etmektedir (Orta, 2000 : 227-239). F.I.F.A. üyesi olarak faaliyetlerini sürdüren bazı Avrupa ülkelerinin Futbol Federasyonlarında görev yapan kişilerden bir kısmı, 1950'li yıllarda, Avrupa Futbol Birliğini (U.E.F.A) kurmayı düşünmüşlerdir. Düşünceyi ortaya atan kişilerin başında, Đtalya Futbol Federasyonu eski genel sekreteri ve başkanı Ottorino Barassi ile Fransa Futbol Federasyonu genel sekreteri Henry Delaunay ve Belçika Futbol Federasyonu başkanı Jose Crahay gelmektedir. Bu kişiler daha sonra Đngiltere Futbol Federasyonu başkanı Ernst Thommen, genel sekreteri Sir Stanley Rous ve Alman Futbol Federasyonu başkanı Dr. Peco Bauvvens'in de desteğini sağlayarak, U.E.F.A.'nın kuruluşu ile ilgili olarak ilk toplantı Zürich'te, aynı yıl ikincisi Helsinki'de, üçüncüsü 1953 yılında Paris'te yapılmıştır. Bu toplantılar sonunda, Güney Amerika ülkelerinin konfederasyon halinde birleşmeleri örnek alınarak en kısa zamanda U.E.F.A.'nın resmen kurulması için diğer Avrupa ülkeleri ile temasa geçmişlerdir. Merkezi Đsviçre'nin Bern şehrinde olan U.E.F.A.’nın ilk kongresi 2 Mart 1955 tarihinde 29 üye ülkenin katılımıyla Viyana'da yapılmıştır. Yönetim kurulu Danimarkalı Ebbe Schwartz başkanlığında belirlenmiştir (Tercüman Gazetesi,1981: 65-67). Türkiye de; Cumhuriyet döneminde kurulan Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu (T.F.F.)’nin tarihi gelişimi içerisinde, hukuki ve idari yapılanması incelenecek olursa, federasyonun oluşumunda dünyanın her yerinde olduğu gibi sporun çekirdek teşkilatı olan spor kulüplerinin önemli bir rol oynadığı görülmektedir ( Fişek, 1985: 52 ). Türk sporunun teşkilatlanma biçimi de birçok Avrupa ülkesinde olduğu gibi futbol kulüplerinin birlikler kurmalarıyla başlamıştır. Türk futbolunun kurumlaşmasına yön veren önemli olay ve dönemleri kronolojik sıraya tabi tutmak mümkündür. Bunları; Türkiye Đdman Cemiyetleri Đttifakı (T.Đ.C.Đ) Öncesi Dönem, T.Đ.C.Đ. Dönemi, Türk Spor Kurumu (T.S.K.) Dönemi, 3530 Sayılı Page 4 4 Yasa, 3289 Sayılı Yasa Dönemleri ve Özerk Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu dönemleri olarak sınıflandırabiliriz. Türkiye İdman Cemiyeti İttifakı (T.İ.C.İ.) Öncesi (1903-1922) Futbol Kulüpleri Birlikleri (1903-1920) Ticaret amacıyla Đzmir ve Đstanbul'a yerleşen Đngiliz askerleri XIX. yüzyılın sonlarında Osmanlı Türk coğrafyasında modern sporların tanınıp yayılmasında önemli rol oynamışlardır. Đlk modern spor merakını yayanlar “Kandilli Kriket Kulübü”nü tesis etmiş olan bankacı “Ftansos” ailesidir. Osmanlı Devleti'nin son devrinde ilk modern futbol 1895'de Đzmir’in Bornova semtinde ticaretle uğraşan Đngiliz gençleri tarafından oynanmıştır. La Fontaine Giraud, Whittall, Charnand, aileleri ilk futbol oynayanlardır. Aynı kişiler Bornova'da olan “Football and Rugby Club” adı altında bir de spor kulübü kurmuşlardır.1899 yılında çoğunluğu Galatasaraylı gençlerden oluşan futbol kulübü “Siyah Çoraplılar” ismiyle kurulmuştur. Kırmızı, Beyaz forma seçen kulüp devlet yönetiminin katı tutumu nedeniyle bir varlık gösteremeden dağılmıştır. 1900 yılında Đzmir'de Rumlar “Panaonios” ve “Apollon”, Ermeniler de, “Dork” Kulübünü kurmuşlardır (Somali,1989:48). Đstanbul'da 1900 yılında Đngilizler tarafından Đngiliz elçilik mensuplarına tahsis edilen Imogene asıllı bir yatın mürettebatından kurulu bir takım olan “Đmogene”, Rumlar tarafından da “Elpis” kulüpleri kurulmuştur. Daha sonra 1901 yılında “Kadıköy Futbol Kulübü” adıyla Fuat Hüsnü Bey’in önderliğinde kurulan kulübün yaşamı iki ay sürmüştür. Bir yıl sonra aynı ad altında Đngiliz ve Rumların kurdukları kulübün çalışmalarına ise izin verilmiştir. Böylece ilk Türk spor örgütü olan “Beşiktaş Basiret Osmanlı Jimnastik Kulübü”nün 1903 yılında doğmasına imkân vermiştir. 1903 yılında Beşiktaş futbol kulübünün kurulmasından sonra aynı yıl Đngiliz Kadıköy kulübünden ayrılan bazı Đngilizler “Moda Futbol Kulübü”nü hayata geçirmişlerdir. 1905 yılında “Galatasaray” 1907 “Fenerbahçe” Spor kulüpleri kurulmuş, 1908 yılında ülkede meşrutiyetin ilanıyla gelen özgürlük spor alanında da kendini göstermiştir. Bu dönemlerde, gayri resmi olarak faaliyetlerini sürdüren futbol kulüpleri, Meşrutiyet'in ilanı sonunda, “Cemiyetler Kanununun” “Kanûn-ı mahsusuna tebaiyet şartı ile Osmanlılar hakk-ı içtimaa mâliktir. Devlet-i Osmaniyenin temamiyet-i mülkiyesini ihlâl ve şekl-i meşrutiyet ve hükûmeti tağyir ve Kanûn-ı Esâsî ahkâmı hilâfında hareket ve anâsır-ı Osmaniyeyi siyaseten tefrik etmek maksatlarından birine hâdim veya ahlâk ve âdâb-ı umûmiyeye mugayir cemiyetler teşkili memnu’ olduğu gibi alel ıtlat hafî cemiyetler teşkili de memnu’dur”, “Spor kulüplerine "önceden izin gerektirmeyen özel hukuk, tüzel kişiliği" kazandırmıştır. Cemiyetler Kanunu ile dernek kurulmasına izin verilmesi Beşiktaş, Galatasaray ve Fenerbahçe gibi eski kulüplerin resmen tesciline yol açmıştır. Ayrıca yeni bir çok kulüp de bu kanun hükümlerine göre resmen kurulup tescil edilmiştir . Kanunun çıkmasıyla ilk ruhsat alan Beşiktaş kulübü olmuştur. Bununla beraber hemen aynı aylarda onayını yaptıranlar arasında Altınordu, Galatasaray, Fenerbahçe, Süleymaniye, Vefa, Page 5 5 Beykoz, Nişantaşı, Türkgücü, Anadoluhisarı gibi Türk kulüplerinin adı geçmektedir. Đlk futbol maçını aileler kendi aralarında iki takım oluşturarak yapmışlardır” (7 Zilhicce Tarihli Kanûn-ı Esâsî’nin Bazı Mevadd-ı Muaddelesine Dair Kanun, 1909: Madde 120, Fişek, 52 : 1985), çıkmasıyla tüzel kişiliğe kavuşmuşlardır (Somali, 1989:49 ). 1910 yılını takip eden senelerde başta Đstanbul olmak üzere Anadolu'nun çeşitli kentlerinde Türk sporu, kulüpler bazında belli bir örgüt düzeni içine girmiştir. Hem spor faaliyeti hem de ileride Türk ocaklarının çekirdeğini oluşturmak ve milli mücadeleye çok sayıda vatanperver sağlamak amacıyla “Türk Gücü” spor kulübü kurulmuştur. 14 Mart 1913'de kurulan Türk Gücü Spor Kulübünün özelliği hem kurucusunun, hem de sporcularının Türk olmasıydı. Beşiktaş, Galatasaray, Fenerbahçe, Vefa, Moda spor gibi kuruluşlarını Đttihatçılara kabul ettiren kulüplerin kurucuları Türk olmakla birlikte çoğunun sporcuları azınlıklardan oluşmaktaydı. Đstanbul, Đzmir ve Selanik'te kurulan kulüpleri, Cumhuriyet'in kuruluşuna kadar 1914 yılında “Altay Đdman Yurdu”, 1917 yılında “Eyüp”, 1921 yılında “Kasımpaşa”, aynı yılda “Topkapı”, 1923 yılında “Şişli” ve Đzmir “Altınordu”, Ankara “Gençlerbirliği” kulüpleri izlemiştir (Özmaden, 24:1999 ) . Yabancılarla birlikte XIX. Yüzyılın başlarında başlayan kulüpleşme hareketleri sonucu, ikili olarak yapılan futbol maçları, futbola gönül verenleri tatmin etmemeye başlamış ve bir teşkilatlanmaya ihtiyaç duyulması nedeniyle, Đstanbul’da kurulmuş olan Moda ve Kadıköy kulüpleri adına, James La Fontaine ve Henry Pears, Elpis kulübü adına Aleko ve Đmojen elçilik gemisi takımı adına, Horace Armitage bir araya gelerek, Đngiltere'de tatbik edilmekte olan futbol kaideleri ve lig statülerini getirterek bir yönetmelik hazırlamışlar ve 17-Mayıs-1903 tarihinde “Đstanbul Futbol Birliği”ni (Đ.F.B) kurmuşlardır. Kulüplerin, kendi aralarında bir araya gelerek imzaladıkları bu sözleşme ile kurulan birliğin taşra örgütü olmaması yanında, yasal olarak da bir dayanağı yoktu, birlik 1910 yılında dağılmıştır. Đ.F.B.'nin dağılmasından hemen sonra, 1908 tarih 1680 sayılı Cemiyetler Kanununa göre tescillerini yaptırarak, hukuki statüye kavuşan birçok kulüp faaliyetlerini sürdürerek, organizasyonlarını düzenleyebilecek bir üst kuruluşa ihtiyaç duymuşlardır. Galatasaray, Kadıköy, Fenerbahçe, Progres ve Stugglers kulüpleri bir araya gelerek, 1910 yılında “Đstanbul Futbol Kulüpleri Ligi” ni (Đ.F.K.L.) kurmuşlardır (Sümer, 1990: 20-27). Đ.F.K.L. dışında kalan Anadolu Spor, Đstanbul Jimnastik Kulübü, Dar’ül-fünun Terbiye-i Bedeniyye Kulübü, Şehremini Mümaresat-ı Bedeniyye Kulübü, Sanayi Mektebi Futbol Kulübü ve Fenerbahçe Spor Kulübü bir araya gelerek “Cuma Ligi”ni kurmuşlardır. “Cuma Birliği” teşkilatının kurulması ve “Türk Fan Birliği”, 1915-1916 futbol sezonunda, “Yeni Pazar Ligi” 1920 yılında teşkil edilmiştir. Cuma Birliği lig çalışmalarına devam ederken, Cuma Birliğine karşı, Altınörs, Beşiktaş, Beylerbeyi, Darüşşafaka, Haliç, Fener, Hilal, Kumkapı, Türk Gücü ve Üsküdar, Vefa kulüpleri bir araya gelerek 1919 yılında “Türk Đdman Birliği”ni kurmuşlardır. II. Meşrutiyetle birlikte faaliyetlerine son veren etnik kökenli kulüpler, 1920 yılında faaliyete geçen Rum Elpis, Strugglers, Pera, Ermeni Birlik, Ermeni Dork, Musevi Experance, Musevi Maccabi, Đtalyan Stello ile Türk Đdman Birliğinden Page 6 6 ayrılan Beşiktaş, Üsküdar kulüpleri birlikte 1920'de yeni bir “Pazar Ligi” teşkil etmişlerdir (Tayga, 1990:124.162). İdman İttifakı Heyet-i Muvakkatesi (1920-1922) Her geçen gün artan futbol kulübü sayısı ve aynı anda birden fazla lig bulunması sebebiyle çıkan karışıklıklar bu liglerin birleşmesine rağmen giderememiştir. Bu sebeple kulüpler bir araya gelerek aralarında yeni bir birlik oluşturmanın yollarını aramışlardır. 26 Haziran 1920 tarihinde, demokratik spor örgütlenmesi alanında uzun yıllar etkisini sürdürecek olan “Türkiye Đdman Cemiyeti Đttifakı”na (T.Đ.C.Đ) kök olacak geçici bir örgüt olarak ortaya “Đdman Đttifakı Heyet-i Muvakkatesi” çıkmıştır (Sümer, 1990: 20-105). Altınordu, Beylerbeyi, Darüşşafaka, Anadolu, Bakırköy, Fenerbahçe, Hilal Đdmanyurdu, Nişantaşı, Süleymaniye, Türkgücü, Vefa ve Galatasaray spor kulüpleri bu birliğin özünü oluşturmuşlardır (Terekli, 1999: 30). Diğer bütün lig ve birlikler gibi “Đdman Đttifakı Heyet-i Muvakkatesi” de 22 Mayıs 1922'de, Türkiye'nin ilk ulusal spor kuruluşu olan T.Đ.C.Đ’nin kurulmasıyla noktalanmıştır(Özmaden, 25:1999 ). Böylece, tüzel kişiliğe kavuşan ve resmileşen spor kulüpleri bir araya gelerek, hem futbol hem de diğer spor branşlarının federasyonlarını kapsayan ilk üst örgütü meydana getirmişlerdir. Türkiye İdman Cemiyeti İttifakı (T.İ.C.İ.) Dönemi (1922–1936) Türkiye'de sporun, dolayısıyla futbolun istenilen seviyede gelişerek örgütlenmesi, Cumhuriyetin ilanı sonrası dönemine rastlamaktadır. Türkiye’de sporun sevk ve idaresi, 1922 yılında 16 spor kulübünün birleşerek oluşturdukları bağımsız, özerk ve yerinden yönetim anlayışına sahip T.Đ.C.Đ. ile başlar(Morpa,1997:7). 1924 Anayasası’nda sporun yönetimine dair herhangi bir hüküm bulunmamasına rağmen 1922-36 yılları arası devlet, sporu T.Đ.C.Đ. vasıtasıyla sevk ve idare etmeye çalışmış, bu amaçla kamu yararı gözeten dernek statüsü edindiğini ve ülkeyi yurt dışında temsil etmeye yetkili tek spor örgütü olduğunu kabul etmiştir (Tayga, 1990: 162-164). Bu yıllarda, spor kulüplerinin sayıca artmaları ve çeşitli isimler altında futbol ligleri oluşturmaları, farklı spor dallarında faaliyet göstermeleri, büyük kargaşalıkları da beraberinde getirmiştir. Türk sporunun bu içinde bulunduğu kargaşadan bir an önce kurtarılması fikrinin ağırlık kazanması, günün spor adamlarının en büyük gayesi haline gelmişti (San,1981: 93). T.Đ.C.Đ’nin kurulmasıyla birçoğu futbol faaliyeti gösteren spor kulüpleri spor alanında kulüpler üstü ilk teşkilatlanmayı gerçekleştirmişlerdir. T.Đ.C.Đ. tüzüğü içinde yer alan “Federasyon Nizamnamesi”de; “Federasyonların kurulmaları ya da kaldırılmaları, Genel Merkezin teklifi ve Genel kongrenin kararına bağlıdır”(Sümer,1990: 13-25-126). Đlk kurulan federasyonlar, atletizm, güreş ve futboldur (Aydın, 1989: 54-57). Bu federasyonlar içinde yer alan futbol federasyonu, 31 Temmuz 1922 günü “Futbol Encümeni“ adıyla kurulan ve Page 7 7 T.Đ.C.Đ.'nin 13 Nisan1923 tarihinde Đstanbul'da yapmış olduğu olağanüstü toplantısı sonunda, ilk başkanlığına Yusuf Ziya Öniş Bey seçilerek “Futbol Heyet-i Müttehidesi“ olarak adını alan T.F.F, Dünya futbolunun resmi örgütü olan F.Đ.F.A’ya üyelik için başvurmuş ve bu başvurusu T.Đ.C.Đ.'nin kuruluş yıllarında (Keten, 1993: 67). 21 Mayıs 1923 günü Đsviçre'nin Cenevre kentinde yapılan genel kurul toplantısında kabul edilmiş, T.F.F. Futbolun Uluslararası örgütü olan F.Đ.F.A.'nın 26. üyesi olmuştur (T.F.F, 1992: 3-11). T.Đ.C.Đ. VIII. Umumi Kongresinde üyeler, ittifak ile fesih kararı almış ve aynı toplantıda Türk Spor Kurumu (T.S.K.) kurularak, bu kurum tek parti teşkilatına bağlanmıştır (Atabeyoğlu, 1991: 29). Türk Spor Kurumu (T.S.K.) Dönemi (1936–1938) Gazi Eğitim Enstitüsünün, Beden Terbiyesini 1932 yılında Türkiye'ye gelerek kurmuş olan Alman Beden Eğitimi ve Spor profesörü, Dr.Karl Diem, Atatürk'ün isteği üzerine, tekrar gelerek, T.S.K.'nın kuruluş çalışmalarını yapmıştır.T.S.K.'nın kuruluş tüzüğünün birinci maddesine göre amacı “Türkiye'de sporun milli ve fenni esaslara göre yayılmasına ve yükselmesine çalışır, Türk sporculuğunu yurt içinde ve dışında temsil eder.” şeklinde yer almıştır. T.S.K.'nın merkez yapılanması belirli sporlarla ilgili organları olarak kurulan federasyonların görevleri, Ana Tüzüğün 18 ve 20. maddeleri, Vazife ve Salahiyet Nizamnamesinin 10. ve 15. maddelerine göre “…Alakadar olduğu sporun teknik işlerini görmek, gerekirse yardımcı komiteler kurarak hakem ve lisans işlerini yürütmek, ceza ve mükâfat vererek bölgeler arasında çıkan ihtilafları halletmek, uluslararası federasyonlarla münasebete girerek, yabancı temasları programlamak, takımları seçmek, bütçeleri tanzim etmek, yarışmalar için şartlar ve yarışma takvimini belirlemek”( Akdenk, 1980: 17). şeklinde tanımlanmaktadır. Türk sporu 1936-38 yılları arası, bir miktar merkeziyetçi anlayışın hakim olduğu, geçiş dönemi olarak kabul edilebilecek T.S.K. tarafından sevk ve idare edilmiştir (Ekenci, 1997: 72- 80) Bu teşkilatlanma içerisinde faaliyetlerini sürdüren T.F.F. spor ve siyaset ilişkilerinin iç içe bulunduğu ilk örnek olma özelliği taşıması yanında, sporda kulüplerin federatif yönetiminden, Devlet yönetimine geçişinin “Ara Rejimi” olarak tanımlanmaktadır (Gençlik Spor, 2001:25). Bu dönemde futbol diğer federasyonlar gibi işlem görmüş ve futboldaki saha, tribün ve toplum olaylarının, iktidarda bulunan Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi (C.H.P.)’ye mal edilmesi ve partinin suçlanması nedeniyle, sporda devletçi bir yönetim şekli düşünülmeye başlanmıştır”(Sümer,1990: 13-25-126). Beden Terbiyesi Genel Müdürlüğü (BTGM) Dönemi (1938–1986) T.Đ.C.Đ. ve T.S.K. örneklerinden sonraki dönemde Sporu devlete yönettirmekten başka bir yolun olmadığı düşüncesi ile doğrudan hükümete bağlı bir spor teşkilatı kurmak amacıyla, 3530 sayılı Page 8 8 Beden Terbiyesi Kanunu (B.T.K.) çıkarılarak kamu otoritesinden sorumlu, tüzel kişiliğe haiz, katma bütçeli Beden Terbiyesi Genel Müdürlüğü (B.T.G.M.) teşkilatı kurulmuştur. Merkeziyetçi idare anlayışının hakim olduğu bu teşkilat Türk sporunu 1986 yılına kadar sevk ve idare etmiştir (Bayansalduz, 2003: 51-59 ). Bu kanun çerçevesinde Futbol yönetimi ile ilgili bazı uygulamalar bulunmaktadır. Merkez Danışma Kurulunun 31–5–1939 tarihli toplantısında B.T.K.'nın 7. maddesi hükmüne istinaden futbol federasyonu başta olmak üzere atletizm, güreş, su sporları, bisiklet, atıcılık, dağcılık ve kış sporları, eskrim ve jimnastik ile spor oyunları federasyonları merkezi nitelik taşıyan B.T.G.M.’ye bağlanmıştır. Sözü edilen yasa çerçevesinde, futbolla ilgili taşradaki faaliyetleri yürütmek üzere, her vilayette ajanlıklar kurulmuş; her bölgenin amatör futbol faaliyetlerinin organizesi için “Lig Tertip Heyetleri” ve “Hakem Komiteleri” kurulmuştur ( R.G.,1938: 3961) . B.T.G.M. bünyesindeki federasyonların ana hedefi amatör spor faaliyetleri ile ilgili olmuş; bu nedenle etkinlikler hep amatörlük prensipleri dikkate alınmıştır. Ancak, 1930’lu yılların sonlarında Türk futbolunda başlayan gizli profesyonelliğin, amatör olarak faaliyetlerini sürdüren kulüpler üzerindeki baskısı üzerine, Đstanbul 1. lig futbol kulüp (FB, GS, BJK, Beykoz, Vefa, Đstanbul spor, Kasımpaşa, Emniyet.) temsilcileri futbol orgizasyonlarının profesyonel bir forma kavuşturulması talebiyle federasyona resmi başvuruda bulunmuşlardır (Morpa,1981: 65–67). Bu girişim sonrasında “Beden Terbiyesi Umum Müdürlüğü”nden Saim Seymener, Fenerbahçe Kulübü yöneticisi, Dr. Rüştü Dağlaroğlu ve Beşiktaş Jimnastik Kulübü yöneticisi Sadun Usoğlu;“Futbol Profesyonellik Talimatnamesi”ni hazırlamışlardır. Hazırlanan bu talimatnamenin B.T.G.M. Merkez Danışma Kurulunca 10 Eylül 1951 tarihinde kabul edilip 24 Eylül 1951 tarihinde yürürlüğe girmesiyle futbolda profesyonellik kabul edilmiş; T.F.F. ligleri 61 maddelik bu talimatname çerçevesinde düzenlenmiş ve 1958–1959 sezonunda Türkiye Profesyone Futbol Ligi oluşturulmuştur. “Profesyonel Futbol Yönetmeliği” nin hukuki statüye kavuşması 29.8.1962 Tarih, 1193 sayılı Resmi Gazetede yayınlanması ile gerçekleşmiştir (Aydın, 1989 : 54-57) Ancak, işlerin nasıl yürütüleceğine dair “Profesyonel Futbol Hizmetleri Yönetmeliği”nin, 11.Mayıs.1966 tarih, 12296 Sayılı Resmi Gazetede yayınlanarak uygulamaya sokulması sonrasında gerçek anlamda işlerlik kazana bilmiştir, Böylece, Türk sporunda ilk profesyonelleşme hareketinin, B.T.G.M. bünyesinde yer alan Futbol Federasyonu tarafından gerçekleştirildiği görülmektedir. Spor kulüplerinin profesyonel futbol faaliyetlerinde gerekli kanun, tüzük ve yönetmeliklerin zamanında çıkartılamaması, çıkartılan kanun tüzük ve yönetmeliklerin ise tam anlamıyla ihtiyaca cevap verememesi nedeniyle, büyük kitlelerin ilgi odağı olan futbol sporunda, politikacılar gerçekleştirebilmek amacıyla futbolun içine girmişler ve futbol sporunda birçok karışıklıkların doğmasına yol açmışlardır. Ulvi Yenal Beyin, 27.2.1978 tarihli Tercüman gazetesinde de yazdığı gibi “Türk futbolunda, profesyonel kulüp enflasyonu ortaya çıkmıştır.” Siyasilerin kadro düzenlemelerinden en çok etkilenen kurumlardan birisi olan T.F.F.,1976-1981 tarihleri arasında on kez federasyon başkanı değişikliğine maruz kalmıştır”(Sümer,1990: 13-25-126). Page 9 9 Türkiye Futbol Federasyonunun U.E.F.A.'ya girişi bu döneme rastlamaktadır. 1954 yılında Đsviçre'de yapılan F.Đ.F.A. kongresi ve dünya kupası maçlarından hemen sonra, 22 Haziran 1954 günü Bern'de bazı Avrupa federasyonlarının temsilcileri bir araya gelerek bu birliği kurmuşlardır. O tarihte Hasan Polat başkanlığında yeni heyetini oluşturan T.F.F.’nu davete olumlu cevap vererek U.E.F.A.’ya kaydımızın yapılmasını istemiştir. Ancak henüz kuruluş halindeki kıta federasyonlarının bünyesinde tescilini yapma yetkisine sahip bulunan F.Đ.F.A, 1954 yılında U.E.F.A.'nın kuruluşundan kısa bir süre önce, yapılan kongresinde F.Đ.F.A.'nın Asya Grubu'na ait bir icra komitesi üyeliği için Ulvi Yenal'ın adaylığını koyduğunu ileri sürerek, Türkiye'nin Asya Konfederasyonu içinde olduğu görüşüyle itirazda bulunmuştur. Bu engellemeye karşın T.F.F., U.E.F.A.'ya üye olabilmek için çalışmalarını ısrarlı bir şekilde sürdürmüş ve 1955 yılında Viyana'da yapılan ilk genel kurul toplantısında Futbol Federasyonumuzun temsilcisi Eşfak Aykaç, Türk tezini U.E.F.A.'ya sunmuştur.T.F.F.’nun görüşleri genel kurulda büyük anlayışla kabul edilmiş ve F.Đ.F.A.'nın tescil edeceği tarihe kadar Türkiye'nin doğal üye olması ve U.E.F.A. tarafından düzenlenecek tüm resmi şampiyonalara katılması kabul edilmiştir. Bu tarihten itibaren T.F.F., U.E.F.A.nın tüm toplantılarına ve şampiyonalarına davet edilmiş ve katılmıştır. Bu arada uzun bir süre direnmesine rağmen F.Đ.F.A. Đcra Komitesi 1962 yılının Şubat ayında yaptığı toplantıda, T.F.F.’nın Avrupa Konfederasyonu U.E.F.A.'nın tam üyesi olduğunu kabul etmiştir.Bu karardan sonradır ki U.E.F.A., 16 Nisan 1962 tarihinde T.F.F.' ''U.E.F.A.'nın tüm hak ve vecibelerine sahip tam üyesi" olduğunu resmen bildirmiştir.Bu açıklamalardan sonra U.E.F.A.'nın Nisan ayında yaptığı 6. Genel Kurul toplantısına T.F.F.’ yi temsilen Dr. Tarık Özerengin ile Adnan Süvari delege olarak katılmışlar ve ilk kez seçimlerde oy kullanmışlardır, U.E.F.A.'ya yeni seçilen başkan G. Wiederkehr’ de genel kuralda yaptığı konuşmada T.F.F.'nun tam üyeliğini açıklamıştır (T.F.F, 1992: 3-11). Bu yıllar arasında göreve gelen federasyonlar tarafından hazırlanan plan ve programlar kağıt üzerinde kalmış yönetimler süreklilik arz etmediği için, planlanan programlar ve faaliyetler uygulanamamış kurumlaşma sürecinde önemli mesafeler kat edilememiştir . Bu dönemde Federasyonlarla ilgili çıkarılan kanunlarla birlikte 1982 yılında T.F.F. tarafından çıkartılan yedi ayrı talimatlarla, futbolun yönetimine ve kurumlaşmasına tam anlamıyla işlerlik kazandırılamadığı görülmektedir. Gençlik ve Spor Genel Müdürlüğü (GSGM) Dönemi (1986-…. ) Günün ihtiyaçlarına Đhtiyaçlara cevap veremez hale gelerek yetersizliği anlaşılan 3530 sayılı B.T. Kanunu, bazı değişikliklerle yürürlükten kaldırılması ile 1986 yılında 3289 sayılı BTGM’nin teşkilat ve görevleri hakkındaki yeni kanun kabul edilmiştir. Amacı, merkezde katma bütçeli ve tüzel kişiliğe sahip B.T.G.M.’nin, taşrada ise özel bütçeli il ve ilçe müdürlüklerinin kurulmasını, teşkilat görev ve yetkilerine ait esas ve usulleri düzenlemek olan bu kanun,1989 yılında ise 356 sayılı Kanun Hükmünde Kararname ile “Gençlik ve Spor Genel Müdürlüğü” (G.S.G.M) adını alarak Başbakanlığa Page 10 10 bağlanmıştır. 3289 sayılı Kanuna ait tasarının genel gerekçesinde belirtildiği üzere, bu kanun, teşkilatı, sporcusu, kulüpleri, özel ve kamu tüzel kişileri ile spor ve spor faaliyetlerini bir bütün olarak düzenlemiş spor kanunu niteliğindedir (Üçışık, 1999: 40 ). 3289 Sayılı Kanunun 24. Maddesi ; Profesyonel dallar, B.T.S.G.M.'nün yapacağı teklif üzerine, Merkez Danışma Kurulunun görüşünün de alınması sonunda, M.E.G.S.B. tarafından tespit olunur şeklinde düzenlenirken, Kanunun 2.bölüm 3.kısmında yer alan "Çeşitli Hükümler" başlığı altında, bir veya daha fazla spor dalının teknik ve idari bakımdan bir federasyona bağlanması, amatör federasyonların adedi ile profesyonel dallar, Merkez Danışma Kurulunun görüşü alınarak, B.T.S.G.M. teklifi üzerine, M.E.G.S.B. tarafından tespit olunarak, amatör ve profesyonel futbolun iki ayrı kurul il tarafından yönetilmesine yer verilmiştir. 3289 Sayılı Kanun dönemine kadar, hukuki açıdan hiç bir dayanağı olmayan profesyonel futbolun, 3289 Sayılı Kanunun 24. Maddesi 1.2.3. bentleri ile hukuki bir zemine oturtularak, yasal desteğe kavuştuğu görülmektedir (R.G.,1986: 19120 ). Bu yapılanmaya kavuşan federasyonunun ayrı ve kendine has bir kanuna göre yönetilmesi gerektiği görüşü ağırlık kazanmaya başlamış ve bu yönde çalışmalara başlanılmıştır. Türk Futbolunda Özerk Yönetim Uygulamaları (1988-2005) 3461 Sayılı Yasa Dönemi (1988-1989) Daha önceki yıllarda olduğu gibi futboldaki başarısızlığın nedeni, teşkilatlanmadaki aksaklıklara bağlanmış ve bunun sonucu olarak da, futbol federasyonunun özerk olarak yönetilmesi düşüncesi, spor kamuoyunun gündemini teşkil eder olmuştur. 18 0cak 1985 tarihinde, devrin Başbakanı, Turgut Özal, kendi başkanlığında “Spor Danışma Toplantısı” adı altında bir toplantı yapmıştır. Toplantıya katılan Tamer Güney, “Profesyonel Futbolun, Đngiltere örneğinde olduğu gibi, Lig Komitesi tarzında bir kurul tarafından yönetilmeli ve federasyonun ekonomik ve idari özerkliği olması gerekir” şeklinde görüş belirtmiş, Ulvi Yenal ise “Futbolun, amatör ve profesyonel olarak ikiye ayrılamayacağını” ifade etmiştir. Sonra, “B.T.G.M. Federasyonlarının Kuruluş Görev, Yetki ve Sorumluluk Yönetmeliği”nin 7.Maddesi değiştirilerek, sadece T.F.F. için geçerli olmak koşulu ile, “Profesyonel Futbol Genel Kurulu” oluşturulmuştur (Sümer, 1990: 20-27). Ancak, başkanın değişmesi ile bu kurulunda görevi sona ermiştir. Profesyonel futbolun idaresinin bu teşkilatlanma içerisinde sürdürülemeyeceği gerekçesi ile, 28.Mayıs.1985 tarihinde Gaziantep Milletvekili Ata Aksu, profesyonel futbolun mali ve idari açıdan özerk hale gelmesi ve amatör futbolun da çağdaş seviyeye yükseltilmesi amacıyla, hazırlamış olduğu “T.F.F. kuruluş Kanunu” tasarısını Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi (T.B.M.M.) ne teklif etmiştir. T.B.M.M. sunulan, ancak yürürlüğe girme imkanı bulmadan spor tarihine bir belgesel çaba olarak geçen önerilerden birisi Page 11 11 olarak hazırlanan tasarıda profesyonel futbola yasal dayanak hazırlanması yanında, futbol işlerinin yönetimine yeni bir şekil verilmek istenerek yeni bir yapılanma içerisinde T.F.F. kurulması planlanmıştır. Aksu’nun 28 Mayıs 1985 tarihinde T.B.M.M. başkanlığına sunduğu “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş Yasa Önerisinde” genel gerekçede; “1951-52 senelerinde Beden Terbiyesi Genel Müdürlüğü, Merkez Danışma Kurulu tarafından benimsenerek uygulamaya konulan ve Danıştayın (Fiilen tatbik edildiği için hukuki fiili durum doğmuştur) şeklindeki içtihat kararıyla hukuki temele oturtulmaya çalışılan profesyonellik bazı küçük değişikliklerle günümüze kadar gelmiştir.Bu itibarla profesyonel futbolun mali ve idari açıdan özerk hale gelmesine imkan tanıyacak, profesyonelliği, dünyadaki benzerlerine ve milli bünyemize uygun bir yapıya kavuşturacak, böylelikle yalnız profesyonelliğin değil, aynı zamanda amatör futbolunda çağdaş düzeye yükselmesine devletin daha fazla kaynak ve imkan ayırmasını sağlayacak bir yasaya ihtiyaç duyulduğu anlaşılmaktadır”. Đfadeleri yer almaktadır (Sümer,1990: 13-25-126). “Milli Eğitim Gençlik ve Spor Bakanlığı” (M.E.G.S.B.) T.F.F’nun özerkliğine dair bir kanun hazırlamaya başlamış ve sonuçta da hükümet, profesyonel futbolun profesyonelce yönetilmesi ve futbolumuzun daha ileri seviyeye götürülebilmesi maksadıyla 27-05-1988 tarihinde, 3461 Sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Teşkilat ve Görevleri hakkındaki Kanun” kabul edilmiştir. 7-6-1988 gün ve 19835 sayılı Resmi Gazetede yayınlanarak yürürlüğe giren bu kanunla, T.F.F., B.T.S.G.M'den ayrılarak, tüzel kişiliğe sahip, özel hukuk hükümlerine ve Başbakanlığın gözetim ve denetimine tabi olmasını öngörmüştür. (3461 Sayılı Kanun,m.1,m.27). Amatör futbolu da, bu kanun içinde ancak B.T.S.G.M'ye bağlı bir kurulun yönetimine bırakmıştır (Sümer,1990: 13-25-126). Anılan kanunda T.F.F.'nin görevleri, Türkiye'de profesyonel futbol faaliyetlerini milli ve milletlerarası kaidelere göre yürütmek, teşkilatlandırmak, geliştirmek ve Türk futbolunu yurt içinde ve yurt dışında temsil etmek (m.2) olarak belirlenmiştir (R.G.,1988:19835). 3524 Sayılı Yasa Dönemi (1989-1992) Futbol Federasyonu Başkanı ve diğer kurulların Başbakan tarafından atanacağı hakkında 3524 Sayılı kanun teklifi T.B.M.M. Genel kurulunda görüşüldükten sonra 02.03.1989 tarihinde kabul edilmiş, 18.3.1989 tarih 20112 sayılı Resmi Gazete de yayınlanarak yürürlüğe girmiştir, Bu kanun gereği T.F.F. başkanlarının, Başbakan tarafından dört yıl süreyle atanmaya başladıkları dönem olarak değerlendirilmiştir. 3461 Sayılı Kanunun 26. maddesinde yer alan "Teşkilatın Çalışma Usul ve Esasları ile ilgili Kanun"un uygulanmasına dair diğer hususlar, Yönetim Kurulunca hazırlanacak ve Bakanlar Kurulu tarafından yürürlüğe konulacak Ana Statü ile belirlenir." hükmü doğrultusunda, Ana Statü üzerinde yapılan çalışmalar sonunda, 16.06.1989 tarih, 20197 sayılı Resmi Gazetede yayınlanmış olan “Ana Statü” yürürlüğe girmiş, böylece T.F.F.’nun çalışma usul ve esasları belirlenmiştir . Page 12 12 Đlgili 3524 Sayılı Kanunun 1.maddesi ile, 27.05.1988 tarihli 3461 Sayılı kanunun 29. Maddesi değiştirilmiş;“5.7.9.11. ve 13. maddelerin seçimle ilgili hükümleri bu kanununun yayımından dört yıl sonra ,diğer hükümleri yayımı tarihinde yürürlüğe girer.” şeklinde belirtilmiştir. 3461 sayılı kanunun 5.7.9.11. ve 13. Maddelerinin seçimle ilgili hükümleri yürürlüğe girinceye kadar a)Federasyon başkanının Başbakan tarafından seçilir, b) Başkan vekillerini Yönetin Kurulunun, Genel Sekreter ile Federasyon Yan Kurullarını, federasyon Başkanının seçer, c) Denetleme Kurulunun asil ve yedek üyelerini, Genel müdürün teklifi üzerine başbakan seçer d) Tahkim Kurulunun asil ve yedek üyelerini ise, T.F.F. Başkanının teklifi üzerine Başbakanın seçmesi ve seçilenlerin görev sürelerinin dört yıl olması ve bu kanun hükümlerini başbakan yürütür şeklinde değişiklikler 3524 Sayılı kanunun yürürlüğe girmesiyle kabul edilmiştir (R.G. 1989: 20112 ). 3813 Sayılı Yasa Dönemi (1992 -2000) Türkiye Futbol Federasyonunun, tam anlamıyla demokratik ve özerk bir yapıya kavuşturulması, amatör futbolun da T.F.F. yönetimine devredilerek Türk futbolunun iki başlılıktan kurtarılması, Merkez Hakem Kurulu ile ilgili bir teşkilatlanmaya yer verilmesi, kulüplerin futbol ile ilgili televizyon radyo, basılı yayın ve reklam konularında, ticari ve mali haklarının düzenlenmesi ve eksikliklerin giderilmesi amacıyla hazırlanan, 3813 Sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş ve Görevleri Hakkındaki Kanun” 17.06.1992 tarihinde kabul edilerek 3.7.1992 gün ve 21273 sayılı Resmi gazetede yayınlanarak yürürlüğe giren bu kanunla, T.F.F'nin özerkliği tam anlamıyla ve açık olarak tanımlanmıştır (Güney, 1991: 8-33). Yapılanma biçimiyle 3461 sayılı kanuna göre kurulan Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu ile farklılık arz etmeyen teşkilat, organlarının teşekkülü ve yetkileri açısından tam özerkleşmeye yönelik önemli farklılıklar göstermektedir. Bunlar, aslında çoğu eksik ve hatalı hükümlerin giderilmesini amaçlayan ve Türk sporu adına çağdaş bir gelişme olarak kabul edilmesi gereken yeniliklerdir (Üçışık, 1999: 72- 89). T.F.F. özerk bir teşkilat olduğu Đdare anlayışı, hizmet bakımından yerinden yönetim esası üzerine kurulduğu ancak bu günkü idari konumu ile ilgili problemlerinin de olduğu bir çok çalışmada vurgulanmaktadır. Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Başkanlığının, Başbakanlığın “Đlgili Kurulu” olarak görünmesi ve Devlet Bakanları arasında görev bölüşümüne ilişkin Başbakanlık genelgelerinde Gençlik ve Spor Genel Müdürlüğü ile beraber bir Devlet Bakanının sorumluluğuna verilmesi de 9-10- 1984 tarih ve 18540 sayılı Resmi gazetede yayınlanan 3046 sayılı Yasanın “ilgili kuruluş” tanımına göre bir hukuki, idari ve mali statüye sahip hizmet yerinden yönetim kuruluşu kabul edildiğinin bir göstergesidir. Ayrıca; T.F.F. organlarının seçiminde spordan sorumlu Devlet Bakanının gönderdiği “Talimat” ile başkan adaylarının birlikte çalışmak istedikleri Tahkim Kurulu, Denetleme Kurulu ve Merkez Hakem Kurulu listelerini de sunmak zorunda bırakılması bağımsız çalışması gereken kurulları bağımlı hale getirmesi açısından eleştirilmiştir ( Gözübüyük, 1998: 137-156). Page 13 13 3461 sayılı Yasadan sonra T.F.F.nin "genel idare dışında yer alan bir özel hukuk tüzelkişiliğine dönüştüğü"nü kabul eden Danıştay'a göre, "özel hukuk hükümlerine tabi olduğunun karara bağlanmasının salt bu nedenle Federasyonca veya Federasyon bünyesinde yer alan kurullarca tesis edilen işlemlerin idari işlem olması niteliğini ortadan kaldırmayacağı ve bazı kurumlar özel hukuk hükümlerine tabi olsalar dahi Anayasa Mahkemesi Kararına göre de “....bu hal onların hukuk rejimi olan idare hukuku ve kamu kanunlarına bağlılık ilkesini ortadan kaldırmaz” ifadelerinden anlaşıldığına göre T.F.F nın bir kamu tüzel kişi olduğu kanun koyucunun taktiriyle özel hukuk alanına tabi olması öngörülmüştür( Gözübüyük, 1998: 137-156). T.F.F. kamu hizmetine bir tüzel kişilik verilmesi suretiyle bir hizmet yerinden yönetim kuruluşu oluşturulduğu ve her ne kadar özel hukuka tabi olsa da sonuçta bir kamu tüzel kişisi olduğu, personelin ve mali statüsünün diğer kamu tüzel kişilerinden biraz farklı olması sonucu değiştirmediği, bir hizmet yerinden yönetim kuruluşu olarak idari bir kurum olduğu ve idari bir kurum özel hukuk hükümlerine tabi olsa dahi esas bağlı olduğu hukuk düzeni idare hukuku kurallarıdır. T.F.F nın bir organı olarak kurulan, verdiği kararların fedrasyonun bir işlemi sayılan Tahkim Kurulu kararlarına karşı yargı yolunun açılması gerekmektedir. Đdari kararlara karşı yargı yolunu kapatmak Anayasa ve hukuk devleti ilkesine ayrılık teşkil etmektedir. Fakat Anayasa mahkemesi ve Yargıtayda Tahkim yolunu kabul ederek bu aykırılığı tanıyarak T.F.F nın klasik bir hizmet yerinden yönetim kuruluşu olmasına rağmen bağımsızlığı güçlendirilmek istenmiştir (Çakmak, 1999: 52 ). 4563 Sayılı Yasa Dönemi (2000-2004) 17-6-1992 tarihli ve 3813 sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş ve Görevleri hakkındaki Kanun” nun bazı madeleri 14-04-2000 tarihinde kabul edilerek 20-4-2000 gün ve 24026 sayılı Resmi gazetede yayınlanarak yürürlüğe giren 4563 sayılı kanunla değiştirilmiştir. Bu kanuna göre 3813 sayılı kanunun; 5.6.(b),7.,9.,10.(f),15.,20.,29. maddeleri değiştirilmiş 8.(h),(ı),18.,23.,31.maddelerine fıkralar eklenmiştir. Bu düzenlemelerde de öncekine benzer spordan sorumlu Devlet bakanlığının denetimi ve gözetimi ilkesine sadık kalındığı, (m.1,3,9,12,) yurt dışında yeteri kadar personelden oluşan temsilciliklerin açılması ve kapatılması Dişişler bakanlığının görüşü alınarak spordan sorumlu devlet bakanın kararına tabi olması (m.9) federasyonun henüz özerkliğin bir ilkesi olan kesin karar alma yetkisine sahip olmadığının birer göstergeleridir (R.G.,2000:24026). 4563 sayılı yasayla yapılan değişiklikler daha önceki ihtilafları nispeten giderici özellikler taşımaktadır. 5175 Sayılı Yasa Dönemi (2004-2007) 3813 sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş ve Görevleri hakkındaki Kanun” 4563 sayılı kanunla değiştirilmiştir. Aynı kanun tekrar 5175 Sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş Ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanunda Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun” la birlikte değişime uğramıştır. Page 14 14 25.05.2004 Tarihinde kabul edilerek, 10.06.2004 Tarih ve 25488 sayılı Resmi Gazetede yayınlanarak yürürlüğe giren 5175 sayılı kanunla birlikte daha önce değişikliğe uğrayan maddeler tekrar değiştirilmiş,yürürlükten kaldırılmış, yeni maddeler eklenmiştir. Bu Kanunda 3813 sayılı Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanunun 1 inci maddesinin ikinci fıkrasının sonuna “Đdarî birimlerin görev yerleri Yönetim Kurulunca belirlenir”. cümle eklenmiştir. 3813 sayılı Kanunun 5. 6.(b) 22.maddesinin (e) , 10 uncu maddesinin (a) ve (f) bentleri değiştirilmiş, aynı maddeye (o) bendinden sonra gelmek bentler eklenmiş ve maddenin (ö) bendi (u) olarak teselsül ettirilmiştir. 7 ve 9. maddesinin birinci fıkraları, 25 inci maddesinin üçüncü fıkrası değiştirilmiş,. 8.maddesinin (h) ve (ı) bentleri yürürlükten kaldırılmıştır. 21 ve 23. maddeleri ile birlikte 28 inci maddesine “Millî müsabakalarda protokol tribünü Federasyon tarafından düzenlenir” şeklinde fıkralar eklenmiştir. 3813 sayılı Kanunun 12 nci maddesi başlığı ile birlikte Denetleme Kurulunun görev, yetki ve sorumluluklarını belirleyecek şekilde değiştirilmiş ayrıca 13. 15 ve 29 uncu maddeleri değiştirilmiştir (R.G. 2004: 25488). 3813 sayılı yasaya eklenecek ek madde, federasyon başkanı ve yönetim kurulu üyelerinde aranacak şartları düzenleyecek.. Halen 114 olan genel kurul delege sayısı yeni düzenleme ile 225’e çıkacak, kulüp delegelerinin sayısı 154 olacak, ligde şampiyonluk kazanmış kulüplere ekstradan 2’şer delege verilecek olması demokratik atılımlar olarak nitelendirilebilir. 5175 sayılı yasadaki en önemli değişikliğin halen genel kurulca seçilecek 5 üyeden oluşan kurul, bundan böyle Yargıtay’ın vereceği 2, Danıştay’ın önereceği 1 ve genel kurulun seçeceği 2 üyeden teşkil edilerek, Tahkim Kurulu’nda olması. Tahkimle ilgili tartışmaları azaltacak niteliktedir. Federasyonun denetimi de yeni değişiklik ile sıkı bir şekilde yapılacak olması ile birlikte harcamaların sportif faaliyetler için yapılıp yapılmadığı, verimli kullanımı, bilançolar, mali tablolar, denetim kurulu tarafından rapor edilecek ve bu rapor genel kuruldan asgari 1 ay önce delegelere gönderilecek olması olumlu gelişmeler olarak nitelendirilebilir. Türk Futbolu’nun geleceğine yön verecek, 3813 sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu’nun Kuruluş ve Görevleri” hakkındaki yasada yapılacak değişikleri içeren yasa futbolun tüm unsurlarını yakından ilgilendirecek çok önemli değişiklikler getirmiştir. “Merkez Hakem Komitesi” (M.H.K.) ve Tahkim Kurulları’nın oluşumu, genel kurul delege yapısı, başkan ve yönetim kurulu üyelerinde aranacak şartlar, paralı başkan vekilliklerinin kaldırılması, cezaların üst sınırının 500 milyar liraya çıkarılması, federasyon bütçesinin yüzde 2’sinin M.H.K. bütçesine tahsis edilmesi gibi değişiklikler spor kamuoyunda “devrim” niteliğinde reformlar olarak nitelendirilmiştir. Spor Yüksek Kurumu Kanun Tasarısının 31. maddesinde, “Spordan Sorumlu Devlet Bakanı” ibaresi çıkarılarak, “Federasyonun sportif faaliyetler hariç tüm iş ve işlemleri Spor Yüksek Kurumu’nun gözetim ve denetimine tabidir” biçiminde değiştirilmesi öngörülmektedir (Spor Yüksek Kurumu Kanun Tasarısı: 2004). Anayasa Mahkemesi Başkanlığının 05.01.2006 tarihi 2005/5 Esas 2006/3 karar, sayılı yürürlüğü durdurma kararında olduğu gibi tartışmaların ve doğabilecek Page 15 15 ihtilafların halen bulunduğu göz önünde tutularak; 28.4.2005 günlü, 5340 sayılı “Çeşitli Kanunlarda Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun”un;3. maddesiyle 21.5.1986 günlü, 3289 sayılı Gençlik ve Spor Genel Müdürlüğünün Teşkilât ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanun’a eklenen Ek Madde 10’un “... bu Kanunda öngörülen veya özerk federasyonlar bünyesinde bulunan kurullarda ...” bölümü, 18. maddesiyle değiştirilen 17.6.1992 günlü, 3813 sayılı Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanun’un ek 1. maddesinin birinci fıkrasının (b) bendi,5.1.2006 günlü, E. 2005/55, K, 2006/4 sayılı kararla iptal edildiğinden, bu kuralların uygulanmasından doğacak sonradan giderilmesi güç veya olanaksız durum ve zararların önlenmesi ve iptal kararının sonuçsuz kalmaması için kararın resmî gazete’de yayımlanacağı güne kadar yürürlüklerinin durdurulmasına, 5.1.2006 gününde oybirliğiyle karar verilmiştir (Anayasa Mahkemesi,2006). T.F.F ilgili yasasında bulunan bazı maddelerin “Spor Yüksek Kurumu Yasasına” göre yeniden uyarlanması gerekmektedir. 5719 Sayılı Yasa Dönemi (2007…..) Türkiye Futbol Federasyonunun yapısı ile denetimini, uluslararası federasyonların kurallarına uygun olarak yeniden düzenleyen 5719 sayılı "Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanunda Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun", 29/11/2007 tarihinde kabul edilerek 4 Aralık 2007 Tarihli ve 26720 Resmi Gazete’de yayımlanarak yürürlüğe girmiştir. 17/6/1992 tarihli ve 3813 sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanunun” 1 inci maddesinin sonuna “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu, Uluslararası Futbol Federasyonları Birliği (FIFA) ve Avrupa Futbol Federasyonları Birliğinin (UEFA) üyesidir.” Şeklinde fıkra eklenmiştir. ( R.G., 2007: 26720 ). 2007 yılında Deloitte Touche “ AB Sürecinde Türk Futbolu” isimli raporunda ; Denetim, Vergi, Kurumsal Finansman Başlıklarında bir rapor hazırlayarak ; Spor, özellikle de futbol, Avrupa kültürünün ayrılmaz bir parçasıdır ve tabanında amatör, tepesinde profesyonel kulüpler olan piramit yapısı içindeki açık sportif rekabetin şekillendirdiği Avrupa Futbol Profesyonel futbolun ekonomik boyutu Topluluk hukukuna tabidir, Artan profesyonelleşme ve ticarileşme, Topluluk hukukunun etkisinin giderek artmasına ve bu da yasal belirsizliğe yol açmıştır ve UEFA ve ulusal federasyonlar gibi düzenleyici kurumların ne kadar özerk olduğu ve öz düzenleme haklarını kullanırken Topluluk hukukunun prensiplerine nereye kadar bağlı oldukları açık değildir, Bu yasal belirsizlik sadece ekonomik koşullarda değil, özellikle futbolun sosyal, kültürel ve eğitsel işlevinde de sorunlara yol açmaktadır. Profesyonel futbol kulüpleri, takımlar arasında dengeli bir sportif rekabet içinde olmak suretiyle ayakta kalabilecekleri için diğer ekonomik sektörlerle aynı piyasa koşullarında faaliyet gösterememektedir, Diğer nedenlerin yanında ulusal yayıncılık pazarlarının büyüklüklerine bağlı olan yayın haklarının giderek artan önemi ve bazı liglerde yayın haklarının bireysel olarak satılması ile Avrupa'da profesyonel futbolun geleceği ekonomik zenginlik ve sportif gücün giderek yoğunlaşması Page 16 16 yüzünden tehdit altına girmiştir, Avrupa sathında farklılıklar gösteren ulusal kurallar, ekonomik ve yasal olarak haksız bir yarışma ortamına yol açmakta ve bu durum ulusal ve Avrupa liglerinde ve bundan dolayı ulusal takımlar arasında da serbest ve adil rekabete ciddi olarak engel olmaktadır. Pek çok istihdam kaynaklı ve sosyal sorun henüz çözüm beklese de, 1995'te çıkarılan Bosman kuralının Avrupa kulüplerinin oyuncularla yaptıkları sözleşmelere yaklaşımında olumlu etkileri olduğu gerçeğine rağmen yan etkileri göz ardı edilemez . Çok sayıda suç faaliyeti (şike, yolsuzluk), harcama ve maaş enflasyonu sarmalı ve bunu takip eden, pek çok kulübün karşılaştığı mali krizin sonucudur; Komisyon resmi kararlarında, yayın haklarının ortak satılmasının, AB rekabet hukuku ile uyumunu sağlamıştır Şeklindeki ilkeleri dikkate alınmadan değerlendirilen yasalar Avrupa Futbol Modeline özgün uyarlanmalıdır(Deloitte: 2007). Şeklinde öneriler geliştirmiştir. Ayrıca Avrupa Birliği Suç faaliyetleri ile mücadele, Futbolun sosyal, kültürel ve eğitsel rolü, Đstihdam ve sosyal konular, Rekabet hukuku ve iç Pazar,Yayın haklarının satılması ve rekabet hukuku, Doping vbg. gibi konularda ciddi anlamda teklifleri bulunmaktadır. Avrupa Futbol Modeli; “…Amatör ve profesyonel futbol arasındaki ortak yaşam ilişkisi ile Avrupa Futbol Modeli'ne olan bağlılığını vurgulamaktadır; Heyecanlı yarışmalar, taraftarların kulüpleriyle yüksek düzeyde özdeşleşmeleri ve yarışmalara yaygın kamuoyu erişimi ile profesyonel futbolun geleceğinin olumlu olmasını sağlamak için belli olumsuz gelişmelere karşı AB düzeyinde düzeltici önlem alınması gereğini kabul etmektedir; Profesyonel futbolun Avrupa'daki geleceğinin mahkeme kararları tarafından belirlenmesini önlemek ve daha fazla yasal kesinlik yaratılması için…” isteğini dile getirmektedir; Salt spor kurallarının Anlaşmaların kapsamına girmediği temel prensibini kabul etmekte; bununla beraber, Nice Deklarasyon'unda belirlendiği şekliyle sporun özgüllüğünü göz önüne alarak, profesyonel sporun ekonomik hususlarının Anlaşmaların kapsamına girdiğine dikkat çekmektedir; Yasal açıklığın ve profesyonel futbolda eşit şartlarda rekabetin sağlanması için Komisyon'un ilgilenmesi gereken hususları ve kullanılacak enstrümanları belirleyen bir “Avrupa futbolu eylem planı” oluşturmasını istemektedir. (Belet: 2007 ). 3813 sayılı Kanunun 2 nci maddesinin birinci fıkrasına bentler eklenmiştir. 4 üncü maddesinin birinci fıkrasına (f) bendinden sonra gelmek üzere aşağıdaki bentler eklenmiş, mevcut (g) ve (h) bentleri (ı) ve (i) bentleri olarak teselsül ettirilmiş ve fıkranın sonuna cümleler eklenmiştir. 3813 sayılı Kanunun 5 inci maddesi, 6 ncı maddesinin birinci fıkrasının (b) bendi, 8 inci maddesinin birinci fıkrası, 9 uncu maddesinin sonu, 10 uncu maddesinin birinci fıkrasının (l) bendi değiştirilmiş , 12 nci maddesinden sonraya ekleme yapılmıştır. 13 üncü maddesi , 14 üncü maddesi 15 inci maddesi değişti- rilmiştir. 16 ncı maddesinden sonra gelmek üzere madde eklenmiştir. 17 nci maddesinin ikinci fıkrası- na (j ) bendinden sonra gelmek üzere aşağıdaki (k) bendi eklenmiş ve mevcut ( k) bendi (l) bendi ola- rak teselsül ettirilmiştir. Önemli değişiklik 31 inci maddesi başlığı ile birlikte aşağıdaki şekilde değiştirilmiştir ( R.G., 2007: 26720 ). Page 17 17 “Denetim; Federasyonun hesapları ve malî durumu, uluslararası spor sektöründe denetim tecrübesi bulunan bağımsız denetim kuruluşlarına denetletilir. Denetim raporları kamuoyuna duyurulur. Rapor, Genel Kurul tarihinden en az bir ay önce Genel Kurul üyelerine gönderilir ve ayrıca Genel Kurula sunulur. Aynı şirket aralıksız olarak beş yıldan fazla denetim görevi yapamaz.” şeklindeki değişiklikler, “Avrupa Futbol Modeli” ile uyum sağlamaktadır. Ayrıca Türk Spor Yönetiminde çok tartışılan Federasyonların Özerkliği konusu; 14.07.2004. Tarih ve 25522 Sayılı Resmi Gazetede yayınlanarak yürürlüğe giren; “GSGM Özerk Spor Federasyonları Çerçeve Statüsü”nde; “Federasyonlara idari ve mali özerklik, talepte bulunmaları durumunda GSGM Merkez Danışma Kurulu’nun uygun görüşü, GSGM’nin bağlı olduğu Devlet Bakanı’nın teklifi ve Başbakan’ın onayı ile verilmektedir. Özerklik statüsü verilen federasyonlar; “organları genel kurul tarafından seçimle göreve gelen, her türlü kararlarını kendi organları nezdinde alan, bütçesi genel kurul tarafından onaylanan ve ibra edilen federasyonlar”dır. Özerk federasyonlar, uluslararası federasyonların öngördüğü kurulları oluşturmak zorundadır. Özerk federasyonların; genel kurulların toplanması ve çalışmalarına ilişkin usul ve esaslar ile kimlerin oy kullanabileceği ve GSGM Tahkim Kurulu ile ilişkileri “GSGM Özerk Spor Federasyonları Çerçeve Statüsü ile belirlenmiştir. Özerk federasyonlarca hazırlanacak ana statü, söz konusu Çerçeve Statü’ye aykırı olamaz…” şeklinde ifadelere yer verilmiştir(R.G. 2004:25522). 3813 sayılı Kanunun 7 nci maddesinin birinci fıkrasının son cümlesi ile 17 nci maddesinin ikinci fıkrasının (a) bendi yürürlükten kaldırılmıştır ( R.G., 2007: 26720 ). Türkiye Futbol Federasyonunun yapısı ile denetimini, uluslararası federasyonların kurallarına uygun olarak yeniden düzenleyen 5719 sayılı kanunda yapılan değişiklikler ile kısmen de olsa giderilmeye çalışılmıştır. Page 18 18 Sonuç Dünyada ve Türkiye’de futbolun toplumla iç içe olan yapısı özelliği ile siyasi, sosyal, kültürel ve ekonomik gelişmelerle uyum içerisinde hareket ettiği çok yakından incelendiği zaman görülmektedir, futbol yönetimi ve kurumları her alandaki gelişmeleri izlemek ve onlara uyum sağlamak kendini bu gelişmeler karşısında yenilemek ve geliştirmek mecburiyetindedir. T.F.F.’nin kurumlaşma süreci, Türk futbolu yönetiminde bir çok problemi beraberinde getirmiştir. Bu problemleri kronolojik olarak incelediğimizde her dönem kendi içerisinde, siyasi, idari, hukuki ve ekonomik anlamda bir sonraki dönemin veya çıkarılacak olan yasaların zeminini oluşturacak özellikler taşımaktadır. Đdari ve hukuki anlamında yasal düzenlemeler çerçevesinde, bir çok düzenlemeye gidilmesine rağmen, Türk futbolu yönetiminde, çözüm bekleyen bir çok problemler bulunmaktadır. Türk futbolunun kurumlaşma sürecinde, yasal düzenlemeler çerçevesinde, T.F.F.’nin Seçim Sistemi, Tahkim Kurulu, Merkez Hakem Kurulu, Amatör ve Profesyonel futbol organizasyonları ve uygulamaları, Yayın Hakları, Bütçe uygulamaları, Reklam, Sponsorluk, Görev, Yetki, Sorumluluk, gibi uygulamalarında henüz arzu edilen aşamaya ulaşılamamıştır. G.S.G.M. tarafından hazırlanan “Spor Yüksek Kurumu” isimli yeni yasa tasarısı Türk sporunda köklü değişiklikleri içermektedir. Türk spor politikalarına, G.S.G.M’nin yerine Başbakanlığa bağlı olarak kurulacak olan “Spor Yüksek Kurumu”nun bir çok uygulaması, spor kurumları ve organizasyonlarını etkilediği gibi T.F.F’nin kurumsal yapısını, organlarını, sportif organizasyon ve uygulamalarını da etkileyerek, yeni tartışmaları da beraberinde getirecektir. Türkiye Futbol Federasyonunun yeniden yapılanması sürecinde Türkiye’deki “Sponsorluk, Şiddet , Türkiye Spor Yüksek Kurulu, Spor Kulüpleri Yasa Tasarısı” gibi yasal düzenlemeler göz ardı edilerek ve aceleye getirilerek çıkarılan “Yeni Futbol Yasası” Modern Futbol Yönetimi anlayışı ile çelişeceği ve önümüzdeki günlerde de, yüzyıldır süren futbola dair tartışmalar, Türkiye gündeminde hiçbir zaman düşmeyecektir. Oysaki; Futbola dair yasaların, Bilimsel Metodlar ışığında, futbol yönetimi uzmanları ve kuruluşları ile birlikte, günümüz şartlarına uygun geniş katılımlı ve paylaşımcı platformlarda ele alınarak “Modern Futbol Yönetimine” uygun planlanıp değerlendirilmesi….Özlenen Türk Futbolunu uluslararası arenada, rekabet şansını artırarak, verimlilik esasına dayalı, istihdam ve katma değer yaratarak, kitlelere ulaştırılması, Türk Futbolunun Markalaşma şansını artıracaktır. Türk Spor yönetiminde demokratikleşme çabalarında bir adım önde olan futbolun, kurumsal yapısındaki iyileştirme çabalarının, Türk futbolu yönetimindeki idari ve mali problemlerin çözülerek, uygulamaların çağdaş yönetim anlayışı çerçevesinde gerçekleştirilmesi; Türk futbolunun sportif ve organizasyon yapısının gelişmesine önemli ölçüde katkıda bulunacaktır. Page 19 19 Kaynakça Akdenk, M. (1980 ).Türkiye’de Spor Elamanlarının Yetiştirilmesi Politikası, (s.17) Ankara: Türk Spor Şurası Tebliği Atabeyoğlu,C. (1991).Türk Spor Tarihi Ansiklopedisi, (s.29) Đstanbul: An Grafik Basım Sanayi Ve Ticaret A.Ş. Aydın,N. (1989). Futbol 1, ( s 54-57). Ankara : Başkent Yayınevi. Bayansalduz.M. (2003). “Türk Spor Yönetiminde Finansal Kaynak Sağlama Çabalarının Değerlendirilmesi” Milli Eğitim Dergisi, 160 (3), 51-59 Belet.I., (Çev: Kutlu Merih) “Avrupa'da Profesyonel Futbolun Geleceği Hakkında Taslak Rapor”, http://www.fesam.org, adresinden 2 Nisan 2007’de indirildi Çakmak,N.M. (1999). Türkiye Futbol Federasyonunun Hukuki Statüsü,Y.Lisans Tezi, Ankara Üniversitesi, Sos.Bil.Enst. Kamu Hukuku A.B.D. Doğan,Đ. (1999). Türk Futbolunda Potansiyel Đstanbul Ruhu Ve Şiddet, Düşünen Siyaset, Aylık Düşünce Dergisi, 1 (2),73-85 Ekenci.G. (1997) “Gelişim Aşamaları Bakımından Türk Spor Teşkilatı Değerlendirmesi”, Gazi Üniversitesi Beden Eğitimi Ve Spor Bilimleri Dergisi, (2) 72-80 Fanatik Gazetesi. (23.Haziran.2001)Avrupa da Sporun Finansmanı. Fişek,K. (1985). 100 Soruda Türkiye Spor Tarihi, (s.52), Đstanbul : Gerçek Yayınevi. Genç,D.A. (1999).Futbol Kulüplerinin Stratejik Yönetimi,Beşiktaş Örneği, (s.83-84), Ankara: Bağırgan Yayınevi Gençlik Spor (2001). Geçmişten Günümüze Spor Toto, 1 (2), 25 Gözübüyük,A.Ş.,Tan,T.(1998). Đdare Hukuku, Genel Esaslar,(1) 137-156, Ankara:Turhan Kitapevi. Güney,T.(1991).Profesyonel Futbolda Yönetim Uygulamaları,(s.8-33).Đstanbul:Futbol Federasyonu. Keten,M. (1993).Türkiye’de Spor , 2 (s.67), Đstanbul: Polat Ofset. Orta,L.(2000). “F.Đ.F.A. Dünya Kupası Finallerinin Analitik Olarak Đncelenmesi”,1.Gazi Beden Eğitimi Ve Spor Bilimleri Kongresi, (2).227-239 Morpa (1997) Spor Ansiklopedisi, 3 (s.7). Đstanbul: Kültür Yayınları Özmaden,H. (1999),Cumhurriyet Dönemi Đlk Spor Teşkilatı Türkiye Đdman Cemiyetleri Đttifakı (1922-1936)’nın Yapılanma Sürecinde Beden Eğitimi Ve Sporun Fonksiyonları, Fonksiyonlardaki Değişmeler Ve Toplumsal Hayata Etkileri,Yayınlanmamış Doktora Tezi, M.Ü.Sağ.Bil.Enst, Đstanbul. Beden Eğitimi Ve Spor A.B.D. San,H.(1981). Belgeleri Đle Türk Spor Tarihinde Atatürk, (s.93), Ankara: TSV.Yayınları. Somali,V. (1989).,Teknik Ve Taktik Yönleriyle Futbol Tarihi, (s.48) Đstanbul: Đnklap Kitapevi. Sümer,R. (1990).Sporda Demokrasi 2, (s.20-27), Ankara: Şafak Matbaacılık. Sümer,R. (1989).Sporda Demokrasi ,2.Baskı, (s.13-25-126), Ankara : Şafak Matbaası. Page 20 20 Tayga,Y. (1990).Türk Spor Tarihine Genel Bakış, 87, (s.124.162-164), Ankara : G.S.G.M. Tercüman Gazetesi (1981),Spor Ansiklopedisi :Futbol, (s.65-67), Đstanbul : Tercüman Matbaacılık. Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Yayınları.(1992).Türk Futbol Tarihi (1904-1991),1(s.7-18),Gül Basım Yayın Aş, Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Yayınları. (1992),Türk Futbol Tarihi (1991-1996), 2(s.3-11),Gül Basım Yayın Aş, Üçışık,H.F. (1999). Sporda Sorunlar Ve Çözüm Önerileri, (s.72-89), Đstanbul: Ötüken Neşriyat, Yıldıran,Đ. (1997). “Tepük Futbol Mudur?: XI. Yüzyıl Türk Spor Faaliyetlerinden “Tepük” Oyununun Mahiyeti Üzerine Bir Araştırma”,Beden Eğitimi ve Spor Bil. Dergisi 2 (1), 54- 62. -Deloitte Touche “ Ab Sürecinde Türk Futbolu” http://www.deloitte.com adresinden Erişim Tarihi 29 Mart 2007’de indirildi -3530 Sayılı Beden Terbiyesi Kanunu 16.07.1938 Tarih 3961sayılı Resmi Gazete -3289 Sayılı “Gençlik Ve Spor Genel Müdürlüğü’nün Teşkilat Ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanun” 28.5.1986 Tarih 19120 Sayılı R.G -7 Zilhicce Tarihli Kanûn-I Esâsî’nin Bazı Mevadd-I Muaddelesine Dair Kanun, (Cemiyetler Kanunu) 5 Şaban 1327 8 Ağustos 1325 (1909) -Profesyonel Futbol Yönetmeliği, 29.8.1962 Tarih, 1193 Sayılı R.G -Profesyonel Futbol Hizmetleri Yönetmeliği, 11.Mayıs.1966 Tarih, 12296 Sayılı R.G -Spor Yüksek Kurumu Kanun Tasarısı. (19.03.2004) -G.S.G.M. Özerk Spor Federasyonları Çerçeve Statüsü, 14.07.2004. Tarih Ve 25522 Sayılı R.G. -“Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Çalışma Usul Ve Esaslarına Đlişkin Ana Statü”, 16.06.1989 Tarih, 20197 Sayılı R.G -3461 Sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Teşkilat Ve Görevleri Hakkındaki Kanun” 7.6.1988 Tarih,19835 Sayılı R.G -3524 Sayılı“Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş Ve Görevleri Hakkındaki Kanunun Bazı Hükümlerinin Değiştirilmesine Dair Kanun” 18.3.1989 Tarih, 20112 Sayılı R.G -3813 Sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş Ve Görevleri Hakkındaki Kanun” 3.7.1992 Tarih, 21273 Sayılı R.G -4563 Sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş Ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanunda Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun” 20.4.2000 Tarih 24026 Sayılı R.G -5175 Sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş Ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanunda Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun” L10.06.2004 Tarih Ve 25488 Sayılı R.G -5719 Sayılı “Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu Kuruluş Ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanunda Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun”, 4 Aralık 2007 Tarihli Ve 26720 R.G. T.C.HÜKÜMETLERİNİNBEDEN EGİTİMİ VE SPORLA İLGİLİ UYGULAMALARI (1923-2001) http://e-dergi.atauni.edu.tr/index.php/besyo/article/view/640/633 dosyasının html sürümüdür. G o o g l e taradığı belgelerin otomatik olarak html sürümlerini oluşturur. Page 1 AtatUrk Üniversitesi BESYD, Beden EQitimi ve Spor Bilimleri Dergisi T.C.ffÜKÜMETLERİNİNBEDEN EGİTİMİ VE SPORLA İLGİLİ UYGULAMALARI (1923-2001) 88 'Yavuz TANYERİ, Orcan MızRAK, Yunus ÖZTAŞYONAR, Erdinç ŞIKTAR ÖZET Bu araştırmada Türkiye'de bugüne kadar kurulan 57 Cumhuriyet hükümetinin sporla ilgili hedefleri ile görev yapan hükümetlerin uygulamaları sırasında yapılan kanun ve yönetmelikler araştmlmıştır, Araştırmada 3 bölüme yer verilmiştir. Çok partili döneme geçişe kadar, çok partili döneme geçişten sonra ve Askeri dönemler ve bu süreçte yapılan uygulamalar araştınlarak tartışılmıştır. I. İsmet İnönü Hükümeti: İsmet İnönü b~kanlığında kurulan ı. Cumhuriyet hükümeti sırasında Türk sporunu 14 yıl süreyle yöneten Tİcİ (Türkiye İdman Cemiyetleri ittifakı ) 02.01.1924 tarihinde kesin örgüt yapısına kavuşmuştur. 3.8.1909 tarihli Cemiyetler Kanunu hükümleri çerçevesinde ve aynı yasaya bağlı spor kulüplerinin bir araya gelmesiyle kurulmuş; devlet önünde Türk sporunun tek sorumlusu ve temsilcisi sayılmış; Reisicumhur Mustafa Kemal Atatürk'ün himayesinde ve Başvekil İsmet Paşanın fahri riyasetinde çalışan bu örgüt kendine özgü bir yönetim yapısına sahipti. Devletten bağımsız olarak futbol takımlarının bir araya gelmesiyle kurulmuş olan bu örgüt, kendine bağlı İdman Heyeti Müttehideleri (federasyonlar) aracılığı ile faaliyetlerini yürüten merkez ve taşra teşkilatından oluşan, t~roda ise; Mıntıka İdman Heyetleri Birlik ve Kümeleri şeklinde yapılanmıştır. VIII. İsmet İnönü Hükümeti: Bu hükümet sırasında Türk sporunu 14 yıl süreyle yöneten Tİcİ Genel Kongresinde kendini fesih ederek yerini CHP (Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi)'ye bağlı TSK (Türk Spor Kurumu)' na bırakmıştır. Bu sırada spor yönetimi, futbol takımlarının kendine özgü yönetim şeklinden tamamen devletçi bir niteliğe dönüşmüştür. :ramamen devletçi bir yapıya sahip olan TSK'nın bütçesi ve atama işlemleri CHP tarafından yapılmaktaydı. Bir b~ka değişle spordaki devletçi anlayışında b~langıcıydı. I. ve II. Celal BAYAR Hükümeti: Bu hükümete kadar geçen s~de on sekiz hükümet görev yapmış olup bunlardan Celal Bayar Başkanlığında 1.11.1937 kurulan ıx. Hükümet programında, "sporun milli kültür kadrosu içinde mütalaasının zaruri görüldüğü ve sporun profesyonel şampiyonlar yetiştirmek için istenmediği ifade edilerek, bunun gerekçesi ve sporla ilgili temel düşünceler şu şekilde açıklanmaktadır: spor, okul1arımız gibi, sahnemiz gibi milli kültürümüzün bir bütünüdür. Büyük gaye, Türk vatandaşını fikir Ve düşünce itibariyle kuvvetli, vucüd itibariyle kuvvetli, en ve tam sıhhatli, seciyeli gürbüz güzel insan olarak yetiştinnektir. Nasıl ki memleketimizde okumak yazmak bilmeyen tek vatandaşın kalmasını istemiyorsak, sevdiği ve bütün hayatınca tatbik edeceği laakal bir spor olmayan vatandaş da kalmamalıdır. Salim bir kafa ancak sağlam bir vücut da olabilir sözü Türk Ata sözüdür. Yine bu . .. AtalUrk Univeruıesi BESYO Page 2 Atatürk Üniversitesi BESYD, Beden EQitimi ve Spor Bilimleri Dergisi 89 mülahaza iledir ki bütün vatandaşlarda verim kudretini muhafaza için muntazam çalışma, hafta ve yıl tatillerinden muntazam istifade ve seyahat zevkinin inkişafına taraftanzıt. Hükümet ayrıca, "sporu bir merkeze bağlayıp teşkilatlandırmak ve muhtelif spor teşeklcül ve hareketlerini o vasıta ile idare etmek için",TBMM' ne bir kanun tasarısı sunacağını belirtmektedir. Spora geniş bir şekilde yer veren bu hükümet sırasında spor yönetimi bir anlamda bir partinin yan kuruluşu niteliğinden arandmlarak müstakil bir genel müdürlüğe dönüştürülmüştür. L Bayar hükümeti sırasında 16.07.1938 tarihinde 3530 sayılı yasa ile Beden Terbiyesi Umum Müdürlüğüne kurulmuştur. Yine bu dönemde 1939 yılında TMOK(Türkiye Milli Olimpiyat Komitesi) kurulmuştur. II.Recep PEKER Hükümeti: Recep Peker Başkanlığında 7.08.1946 tarihinde kurulmuş olan XV. Hükümet programında spora yer veren tek parti dönemin son İıükümetİ olmuştur. Bu hükümet, beden eğitimi ve sporla ilgili hedeflerini şöyle açıklamıştır: "Her türlü spor faaliyetleri, okullar ve kulüpler için öğretici kadroyu yetiştirecek olan Yüksek Beden Terbiyesi Enstitüsünün açılmasına çalışacağız. Kapalı ve açık beden terbiyesi ve spor sahaları kurulması işinde teşebbüs alacağız." Planlı Kalkınma döneminin başlangıcından bugüne kadar görev yapan hükümetlerin ortalama % 20'sİninin programlarında spora ilişkin hedef ve politikalarla ilgili hususlara yer verildiği görülmektedir. iX. ve X. İnönü Hükümeti: Bu hükümet sırasında TMOK(Türkiye Milli Olimpiyat Komitesi) ilk kez resmi statüye kavuşturolarak 2.05.1962 tarihinde 111.013 sayılı resmi gazetede yayınlanmıştır. Aynca 29.02.1964 tarihli Bakanlar Kurulu Kararı ile milli sözcüğünü kullanmasına izin verilmiştir. I. Demirel Hükümeti: LSüleyman Demirel hükümeti sırasında Gençlik ve Spor Bakanlığı kurulmuştur. 03.1 1.1969 tarihinde Türk spor yönetimi açısından en önemli denilebilecek bir işlem gerçekleştirilmiş, spor, Bakanlar Kurulunda ilk kez müstakil bakanlık düzeyinde ve GSB (Gençlik ve Spor Bakanlığı) olarak temsil edilmiştir. I. Ecevit Hükümeti: 1974 yılında Bülent Ecevit Başkanlığında kurulan 37.Cumhuriyet Hükümeti döneminde Ankara'da 19 Mayıs, Gençlik Spor Akademisi kurulmuş, Türk spor bilimi açısından önemli sayılabilecek bir uygulama başlatılmış, ancak Türk sporuna eğitim açısından değerli hizmetler veren bu kurum(daha sonra lrmak ve Demirel hükümetleri döneminde açılan diğer akademilerde dahilolmak üzere) 1983 yılında YÖK'ün kurulmasıyla birlikte Üniversitelerin Eğitim Fakültelerine bağlı bölümler haline dönüştürülmüştür. Bülend Ulusu Hükümeti: 12 Eylül askeri ihtilali ile birlikte Bü1end Ulusu başkanlığında kurulan 44.Cumhuriyet hükümeti sırasında spor 59. Madde ile ilk kez Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Anayasası güvencesi altına alınmıştır. Page 3 AtatUrk Üniversitesi BESYD. Beden E~itimi ve Spor Bilimleri Dergisi 90 Yine bu döneminde kurulan YÖK(Yüksek Öğretim Kurulu) tarafından Gençlik Spor Akademileri kapatılarak, Türk Spor Eğitimi açısından önemli bir kaynak özelliği taşıyan bu okullar üniversitelerin E~itim fakültelerine bağlı bölüm haline dönüştürübnüştür. I. Özal Hükümeti: Turgut Özal hükümeti döneminde 1984 tarihinde Beden Terbiyesi Spor Genel Müdürlüğünün ismi değiştirilmiş 3289 Sayılı Gençlik ve Spor Genel Müdürlüğü Teşkilat ve Görevleri Hakkındaki Kanun Resmi Gazetede yayınlanarak yürürlüğe girmiştir. Bu kanun gereğince de GSGM Milli Eğitim Gençlik ve Spor Bakanlığına ba~lanmıştır. VII. Demirel Hükümeti: 49. hükümet olan bu dönemde Türkiye Olimpiyat 49. Cumhuriyet hükümeti döneminde yapılması planlanan 27. Yaz olimpiyatlarına ev sahipliği yapmak üzere Olimpiyat Hazırlama Kanunu çıkanımıştır. Bu kanuna göre Türkiye 2000 yılında yapılacak olan yaz Olimpiyat Oyunlanm yapmaya talip olmuştur. Bu istem 2008' e kadar sürdürülmüştür. Ancak 2008 de ve sahipliğini alamayan Türkiye yeni bir karar verme aşamasındadır. Aynca bu hükümet döneminde Futbol Federasyonu GSGM' den aynlıp özerk bir yapıya kavuşturulmuştur. SONUÇ Bugüne kadar kurulan 57 Cumhuriyet Hükümetinin sadece ıo'u döneminde beden e~itimi ve spora ilişkin kanun ve yönetmelikler yapılmış ve bunlardan 32'si programında spora yer vermiş, bu hükümetlerden 25'inin programında da spora hiç'değinibnemiştir. Bu nedenlerdendir ki, hükümetlerin genelolarak ve de zorunlu kalmadıkça beden eğitimi ve spora ilişkin olarak sistemli bir çalışma yapmadıklan anlaşılmıştır. KAYNAKLAR Acar Muhittin, Sporda Hedefler ve politikalar 1923-1993, Sosyal Planlama Genel Müdilrlüğü Planlama Dairesi Başkanlıgı, 1994, Ankara. DİE, Spor İstatistikleri, DİE Matbaası, 1996, Aralık. Fişek, kurthan, Spor Yönetimi -Dünyada ve Türkiye'de- SBF Basın ve Yayın Yüksekokulu basımevi, 1980, Ankara. Nuran Dağlı- Belma Aktürk, Hükümetler ve Programları- 1920/1960- TBMM Kütüphane- Dokümantasyon ve Tercüme Müdürlügü Yay. No: 12, 1988 Ankara Yunus Tayga, Türk Spor Tarihine Genel Bakış, GSGM yay. Yayın no: 87, 1990, Ankara. Kategori:Spor makaleleri